ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Galaxy class
|service_period = 24th and 25th centuries|length = 642.51 meters|beam = 463.73 meters|draft = 195.26 meters|mass = 4,500,000 metric tons|decks = 42|crew_complement = 1,012 15,000 |auxiliary_craft = 1 captain's yacht 16 shuttlecraft 4 Cargo Management Units|image2 = Galaxy class patch by Thomas Morrone.png|caption2 = Emblem of the Galaxy Class Development Project|image1 = Enterprise_D_fore.jpg|designation = ''Galaxy-class|defenses = Deflector shields|armaments = 14 type-X phaser beam arrays 3 variable-payload torpedo launchers}} The Galaxy-class was a type of exploration cruiser in service to Starfleet from the mid-24th century into the 25th. It became recognized throughout the the Alpha and Beta Quadrants through the voyages and efforts of the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-D) USS Enterprise-D]. History Technical information Variants Mark II - Ross Shortly after the Dominion War, Starfleet engineers were tasked with refitting and repurposing salvageable hulls damaged in the war. When looking to repair a large number of Galaxy-class hulls, engineers decided to apply some new design elements and technologies to the starships. They incorporated elements from the recently commissioned to create the Mark II variant, named the Ross-class. Mark III After the collapse of the Khitomer Accords in 2399, some Galaxy-class vessels were refit to new Mark III specifications, which was a dreadnought variant of the class. The Galaxy starships had seen great success during the Dominion War and Starfleet Command thought a more combat focused variant could prove useful in future large-scale conflicts. In response to increasing hostility with the Klingons in the early 25th century, the Galaxy dreadnought variant, colloquially known as the Galaxy X-class, carried a cloaking device and a devastating spinal lance weapon. Subclasses Multiple subclasses of the Galaxy were developed as part of the Modular Design Program and as Starfleet technology rapidly advanced during the early 25th century. Celestial The design of the Celestial-subclass was reminiscent of the cruisers, as Starfleet engineers took the design aesthetic of the older Ambassador and applied them to the newer Galaxy-class. Distinguishing differences between the Celestial and Ambassador designs were the straight pylons, conical warp nacelles and secondary hull, and a thicker primary hull. This change in design also slightly shortened the length of the subclass from that of the standard Galaxy, making Celestial vessels only 640 meters. Envoy Longer than the standard Galaxy-class or the Celestial-subclass, the Envoy-subclass was 670 meters long, had significantly more, and had a larger primary hull and neck. Pylons on the class were slightly banked and forked toward the nacelles. The nacelles were less armored than the other subclasses, with a field grille covering the ventral end of the nacelles. Monarch Though similar in layout to the standard Galaxy, the Monarch-subclass took on harder edges, banked nacelles, and other structural changes throughout the spaceframe, incorporating lessons learned from its older siblings' 50 years of service. Vessels of the class measured 656 meters in length. Venture The Venture-subclass, named for the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Venture_(NCC-71854) Galaxy-class vessel] that served with distinction in the Dominion War, was larger than even the Envoy-subclass, measuring 680 meters in length. It had a longer, more swept neck and a more faceted main deflector. It also bore design details of the , such as the raised V-shaped platform on the primary hull. With the success of the dreadnought variant of the Galaxy-class, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers also designed a dreadnought variant of the Venture-subclass to serve as a more combat ready version of the exploration vessel. Andromeda Following the success of the in Operation Delta Rising, designers at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards began work on updates of other core ship designs in the Federation fleet. The Andromeda-subclass was the first starship developed from this effort. The Andromeda incorporated updated technology developed to give the vessel improved capabilities for the difficult challenges Starfleet faced in the early years of the 25th century. Yamato The Yamato-subclass was a dreadnought upgrade to the Andromeda. While Starfleet engineers tailored the Andromeda to be a versatile class of explorer, the Yamato-subclass was intended to be the most advanced version of the Galaxy dreadnought variant to date. Ships commissioned * (NCC-87843), Venture-subclass * [https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/USS_Andromeda_(NCC-47700) USS Andromeda] (NCC-47700), subclass prototype * [https://sto.gamepedia.com/U.S.S._Birmingham USS Birmingham], Andromeda-subclass * [https://sto.gamepedia.com/U.S.S._Celestial USS Celestial] (NCC-92247), subclass prototype * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Challenger_(NCC-71099) USS Challenger] (NCC-71099) * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-D) USS Enterprise] (NCC-1701-D) * [https://sto.gamepedia.com/U.S.S._Envoy USS Envoy] (NCC-94002), subclass prototype * (NCC-93534) * USS Galar (NCC-93534-A), dreadnought variant * [https://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Galaxy USS Galaxy] (NCC-70637), class prototype * (NCC-91003) * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Lhasa USS Lhasa] (NCC-70637) * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Madison_(NCC-71808) USS Madison] (NCC- 71808) * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Musashi_(NCC-71809) USS Musashi] (NCC-71809) * USS Ross (NX-76710), variant prototype * (NCC-71120) * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Venture_(NCC-71854) USS Venture] (NCC-71854) * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Venture_(NCC-71854-A) USS Venture] (NCC-71854-A), subclass prototype * (NCC-92840), Andromeda-subclass Gallery Galaxy_class_aft.jpg|Aft view of a Galaxy-class Galaxy_class_MSD.jpg|MSD of the Galaxy-class Galaxy_class_25th_century.jpg|A dreadnought variant of the Galaxy-class Venture dreadnaught class.png|Dreadnought variant of the Venture-subclass Andromeda class patch by Thomas Morrone.png|Emblem of the Andromeda Class Development Project Yamato class patch by Thomas Morrone.png|Emblem of the Yamato Class Development Project Ross class.png|Ross-class variant Appendices Connections External links References Category:Federation starship classes Category:Starship classes Category:Galaxy class starships